This invention relates to devices and methods for producing an erectile condition, and more particularly to a prophylactic device and method for stimulating an erection.
It is well known that the inability of some males to reach an erectile condition may be due to psychological factors, physiological factors or a combination of both. This invention deals with the problems of impotency wherein the afflicted individual is physically capable of having an erection but has difficulty reaching and/or maintaining an erection for purposes of sexual intercourse. Thus, the term impotency as used herein is intended to refer to the inability to reach and/or maintain an erectile condition by individuals who are otherwise physically capable of having an erection.
One of the devices which addresses the problem of male impotency, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,118, includes a specially designed syringe for injecting a vasodilator into the penis. The use of this device can be somewhat uncomfortable or painful, as well as frightening to some, and occasionally difficult to manipulate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,624 discloses a method for prolonging an erectile condition by use of a desensitizing agent applied to the closed end of a condom. This patent deals with the problem of premature ejaculation and maintaining the duration of an erection but does not address the problem of producing an erection for those individuals who have difficulty reaching the erectile state.
It is thus desirable to provide a method and device for stimulating and maintaining an erection which does not require injections and does not require any special operational procedures other than the use of a condom.